A semiconductor memory device that includes cell strings arranged in a longitudinal direction to a semiconductor substrate may be referred to as a three-dimensional semiconductor memory device. For example, in a three-dimensional semiconductor memory device, a source line may be arranged over a semiconductor substrate; a source selection transistor, a plurality of memory cells and a drain selection transistor may be stacked over the source line; and a bit line may be arranged over the drain selection transistor.